Expiry
by maylea
Summary: Lance is a playboy. He believes every love has an expiry date. But when he hooks up with Kitty, who knows what'll happen.


**Expiration**

**Summary: **Lance Alvers always thought that every hook-up with a girl had an expiry date, a limited period of time. But when Lance hooks up with Kitty Pryde, A-student and Student Council Secretary, and asks her out, he soon forgets his theory and starts falling for her... Kitty starts feeling the same, but won't this affect the X-Men and Magneto's mutants?

**Author's Note: **My first ever X-Men Evolution fanfiction... It's Kitty/Lance and it's also AU (Alternate Universe), at least some parts are. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lance, Kitty, and all the other characters. Marvel does, I suppose.

**Chapter One**

****

****

****

          "Come on, Lara," Lance Alvers said to his girlfriend. "You know I'm not gonna stop loving you."

          "Really, Lance?" Lara Albertson asked Lance, eyeing him. "Then how about Tessa, Phoebe, Cynthia, Jessica –"

          Lance cut her off. "They don't matter to me," he told her. "It's all about you now."

          _This one is going down,_ he thought.

_          Lance Alvers had always been a playboy... a lady-charmer... he was part of the "in" crowd. Every week, he chooses a girl. He asks her out, hooks up, and then dumps her the next day. He knew that he was a babe; he knew girls would do anything to have a date with him. He believed in doing what he can at present. What he did not believe in was true love._

_          Never mind school or grades or homework. He never studied for quizzes, he just did his thing. He never cared about his school life._

_          He never cared about anything._

_          He never cared about other things._

_          He never even cared about Kitty Pryde._

"I dumped her, Pietro," Lance told Pietro Maximoff the next school day. "Get over it."

          "Jeez, Lance," Pietro said, rolling his eyes. "Lara was eye candy! She was the most popular girl in school! Why'd'you dump her? I would date her if I had my chance!"

          Behind them, Fred Dukes laughed. "Give it up, Quicksilver," he started. Then he turned to Lance. "Why don't you date someone who's worth it, not some mindless chick? Someone like—" Fred started to drool. "Jean Grey."

          The two laughed.

          "Oh man," Pietro said, trying hard not to laugh. "Date a girl who's part of the X-Men? Are you serious? Or outta your mind?"

          "Oh yeah," Lance said. "Right. Let's try it then! How about—"

          The three were in the classroom waiting for their teacher for English class. Just then, Scott, Jean, and Evan went inside, ignoring the group. The X-Men went to their seats and chattered. Another student went inside, carrying her books tightly to her chest, and looked around the room. Glaring at Lance, she started for her seat. Kitty. Lance's former classmate back before she went to the Institute.

          "her?" Lance finished, serious this time. He smirked.

          Pietro and Fred shook their heads.

          "Class has begun!" A voice called out behind them. "Get to your seats!"

          Kitty Pryde ran to the bus stop. Professor X was gonna give another lecture about tardiness in going back home... She had to train today with Kurt, she missed all the others because of her stupid Council Secretary responsibility. When she arrived to the stop, the bus had already left and was a mile away from the school.

          "Darn it!" Kitty whispered, frowning. She had to wait for another bus. 

          _God,_ Kitty thought. _I hate this!_

          "Problem there, Kitty-cat?" she turned to see Lance Alvers looking at her with raised eyebrows and his hands in his pockets.

          "Yeah, and you just added up to them," she grumbled. "Thank you very much." She looked down at her feet and bit her lower lip.

          "Hey, don't worry, Kitty," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and reaching into his pocket. "I'll drive you home." He smiled as he showed her a key tied to a key chain with a car brand engraved on it.

          Kitty's turned to him with excitement. "Gosh," she said, psyched. "Really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"

          But then, a thought stopped her. If a mutant on Magneto's team would know where the institute was, there would be big trouble. She didn't know much about Professor X's plans yet. Then anxiety filled her head.

          "I suppose you could drive me to the – um – Shopping Center. I suppose Jean and her friend Taryn are there."

          "Sure, no problem," Lance shrugged. "Y'sure you don't want me to drive you to the Institute?"

          Kitty twitched. Then remembering her place, she said, "No, I was planning to ask Jean about something anyway."

          Lance motioned her to the parking lot. There, a blue sports car stood alone at one portion of the area. They walked up to it and Lance opened the passenger seat door for Kitty.

          It was a silent drive. They had nothing to talk about, of course, since they were designated enemies. Soon, they were outside the Shopping Center, and Lance stopped the car.

          "Um," Kitty stammered. "Uh, thanks for the ride."

          "Oh, sure. Anytime." Lance replied, smiling at her.

          Kitty unlocked the car door. As she was about to go out, a hand gripped her shoulder and she stopped. She turned to look at Lance.

          "Yeah?" Kitty asked.

          "Kitty."

          "Um. Yeah?"

          "Will you go out with me? Friday night?" Lance asked her, waiting for her reply.

          _This will never work out,_ Lance thought. _Never._

**Author's Note: **Well, there goes my first chapter. Please read and review. Flames are accepted, though not appreciated. Thankies!


End file.
